Tempus Viator Traduction Fr
by Marine76
Summary: TRADUCTION. Fic "Time Travel". Pour le plus grand bien, elle voyage dans le temps sachant qu'il n'y a pas de retour possible. Elle doit tout faire pour changer l'histoire.
1. Décisions

**Tempus Viator Traduction Fr.**

_AN:/Cette histoire appartient à HARMONEE. Je ne suis que simple traductrice. _

* * *

Chapitre un : Décisions

Hermione mordit l'extrémité de sa plume. Frustrée, elle ramena ses cheveux dans son dos. Elle savait avec certitude qu'elle avait lue les utilisations de Shrivelfig, mais elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la troisième et de la cinquième. Elle savait qu'elle avait une semaine pour soumettre son essai de potions, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'irriter elle-même. « Dix utilisations de Shrivelfig utilisés en Potions. » Hermione regarda le titre et se gratta la tête avec le bout de la plume.

« Hermione... Viens vite, quelque chose ne va pas. »

Elle entendit Ron crier. Elle repoussa son essai, se félicitant de la distraction. Elle le vit courir dans la salle commune, attirant immédiatement l'attention de tout le monde. Il couvrit la distance avec ses longues jambes et fut instantanément à côté d'elle il tira sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève. Une fois qu'il fut certain d'avoir obtenu son attention, il se retourna et se dirigea hors de la salle commune. Hermione dut courir pour pouvoir suivre son rythme.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ron ? » demanda Hermione en regardant son visage pâle.

Elle se retourna et vit que les élèves qui étaient avec elle dans la salle commune avaient formé un groupe et les suivaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ron ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit l'agitation en face d'elle.

« C'est Harry. » dit Ron inutilement, en montrant la foule en face d'eux.

Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête et suivit Ron à travers la foule, poussant avec l'aide de Ron les gens qui étaient devant elle.

« Hermione... » l'appela Harry lorsqu'il la vit.

Hermione finit enfin par atteindre Harry.

« Harry, qu'est-ce... » commença Hermione, mais elle s'arrêta quand Harry lui montra que sa main était invisible jusqu'au poignet.

« Harry... »

Sa voix trembla, elle essaya de tenir sa main droite, en espérant, en priant, pour que ce soit une blague, mais sa main entra en contact avec rien d'autre que de l'air. Sa main n'était pas seulement invisible, elle n'était plus là. Les élèves autour d'eux haletaient devant cette vision d'horreur.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Hermione ? » demanda-t-il en observant la jeune fille qui regardait toujours sa main invisible.

Hermione resta figée quelques secondes avant de sortir de sa stupeur. Elle hocha la tête et prit sa main visible.

« Nous devons aller voir Dumbledore. » marmonna-t-elle en se frayant un chemin vers le bureau du directeur. Elle tenait toujours fermement la main d'Harry.

« Chocogrenouilles. » murmura Hermione aux gargouilles.

Elle les regarda s'écarter dans un état second et monta les escaliers, Harry derrière elle. Elle se souvint vaguement qu'ils avaient laissé Ron dans la foule et elle se sentit légèrement coupable de le laisser s'occuper des autres, mais elle chassa rapidement cette pensée. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Sa main, la main d'Harry, elle n'est plus là. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Elle n'était pas invisible ; c'est comme si elle avait été effacée. Elle paniquait et elle le savait, mais elle savait aussi que la seule façon pour que cela puisse se produire, la seule façon pour qu'une partie du corps puisse être effacée était que quelqu'un - non, ce n'est pas possible. « C'est juste une blague, Dumbledore va arranger ça, tout va bien. » se répéta-t-elle en resserrant son emprise sur la main de Harry. Elle vit Harry frapper à la porte et entrer dans le bureau, elle le suivit.

« Professeur Dumbledore... » appela-t-elle en essayant de se calmer.

Elle sentit la main moite d'Harry se resserrer autour de la sienne.

« Je vous attendais, Miss Granger, M. Potter. » dit Dumbledore depuis son fauteuil, l'air vieux et usé, en les regardant tous les deux par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Dumbledore, j'ignore ce qu'il se passe. » dit Harry doucement tandis que ses yeux déviaient de nouveau vers sa main invisible.

« Je savais que quelque chose comme cela arriverait. » dit Dumbledore doucement, sans le pétillement habituel dans ses yeux.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda brusquement Hermione, en le regardant.

« Harry, as-tu oublié certaines choses, comme des souvenirs liés à ton passé, au cours des deux dernières semaines ? » demanda-t-il, en ignorant sa question.

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, effrayé.

« Tout comme je m'y attendais. » se dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

« Professeur... ? » demanda Hermione, en sentant un frisson parcourir son dos. Oh, Merlin ! Comment est-ce possible ?

« La raison pour laquelle Harry perd ses souvenirs et qu'il est en train de disparaître, parce que Voldemort a envoyé quelqu'un dans le passé pour changer le cours de l'histoire... Mais vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Hermione hocha la tête sans rien dire. Dumbledore les regarda tous les deux et leur dit gravement :

« Je crains que cela ne soit que le début. Lentement, Harry va oublier les incidents de son passé et une fois qu'il aura complètement perdu sa mémoire, il va disparaître. »

Hermione haleta, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

« Voldemort ! » dit Harry avec dégoût.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait quelque chose ? » demanda Harry.

« Je savais qu'il allait faire quelque chose, mais je n'avais aucune preuve. » répondit Dumbledore.

« Et maintenant, que pouvons-nous faire ? » demanda Hermione quand Dumbledore se tut.

Harry se raidit, écoutant attentivement.

« Je suis sûr que vous savez ce qui doit être fait maintenant, Miss Granger. » répondit Dumbledore.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry à Hermione, en regardant Dumbledore, puis elle de nouveau.

« Quelqu'un doit retourner dans le temps pour empêcher cela de se produire. » dit-elle. « Et je serai la seule à le faire. »

Elle regarda immédiatement Harry, le mettant au défi de la contredire.

« Vous savez ce qui se passera une fois que vous serez retournée dans le temps, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, Professeur. » dit-elle sèchement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? » Harry prit la parole.

« Il n'existe aucun retour, Harry. Une fois que j'ai remonté le temps, il n'y a aucun moyen pour moi de revenir. » dit-elle doucement.

« Non, tu n'y vas pas. » répondit Harry, immédiatement en désaccord.

« Harry… » dit-elle doucement, alors qu'elle le regardait de ses yeux humides.

« Non. » répéta-t-il, catégorique.

«Harry, je t'aime d'accord ? Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste, tu es comme mon frère et je ne peux pas te laisser disparaître dans les airs. Je ne peux pas rester assise et te voir comme ça, prétendre que tu n'as jamais été là, d'accord ? »

Elle avala, son cœur se brisa à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir.

« Et moi, hein ? Si tu t'en vas, je vais me retrouver tout seul... Encore une fois. » lui dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as les Weasley, toute l'école, Ron et Ginny, tu t'es fiancé avec elle, Harry ! Pense à la façon dont elle va se sentir si tu n'es plus ici. Tu seras bien sans moi et d'ailleurs, personne ne remarquera que je suis partie. » dit-elle en forçant un petit rire, alors qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se remettre à parler, Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Ne dis pas ça 'Mione, tu vas manquer à tout le monde. » dit-il doucement.

Il la regarda et lui demanda :

« Comment peux-tu me demander de faire ça, 'Mione ? »

« Harry, s'il te plaît... » murmura-t-elle, enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

« Non, non, non, non, non… » dit-il tout bas contre son cou.

Elle lui frotta le dos pour essayer de le calmer.

« Harry, s'il te plaît ! » le supplia-t-elle presque.

« Ne me quitte pas Hermione. » s'étouffa Harry.

« Ok, d'accord. » accepta-t-elle en sortant de son étreinte. « D'accord, je ne partirai pas, nous devons simplement trouver une autre solution. Nous irons à la bibliothèque dès que possible et nous trouverons quelque chose. »

Elle lissa ses cheveux en hochant la tête. Elle se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de Dumbledore avec Harry. Juste avant de partir, elle regarda Dumbledore et pensa : « Ce soir, minuit, soyez prêt. » Elle suivit Harry à l'extérieur.

« Vous arriverez là-bas le 31 août dans la soirée afin que vous puissiez m'expliquer la situation. Vous commencerez votre septième année, je crains que vous ne puissiez pas être Préfète-en-Chef là-bas. » dit Dumbledore en se plaçant en face d'elle. Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire.

« Etes-vous sûre, Miss Granger ? Comme vous le savez, il n'y a pas de retour possible. Vous ne pourrez pas revenir. » dit Dumbledore en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je sais Professeur, mais je ne peux pas perdre Harry et maintenant que j'ai une chance de changer le passé, je ferai en sorte que Harry puisse grandir avec ses parents et être heureux. »

Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête.

« Professeur, qui pensez-vous qui est parti pour changer le passé ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas certain, Miss Granger, mais si je devais citer une seule personne, je dirais Draco Malfoy. »

« Malfoy... Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en plissant légèrement le front.

« D'après ce que m'a dit Séverus, Voldemort a menacé sa famille de mort s'il refusait de le faire. Miss Granger, je sais que vous n'aimez pas M. Malfoy, mais vous devez savoir qu'il n'est pas mauvais, il est simplement erroné. Je crois qu'on lui a enseigné toutes ces choses durant son enfance et qu'il applique ce qu'on lui a appris. »

« Donc, vous dites qu'il peut être en mesure de m'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Pensez-vous qu'il puisse surmonter sa haine envers moi et les nés-Moldus et sa loyauté envers ses parents et Voldemort ? » demanda-t-elle en gesticulant sur son siège.

« Miss Gran… Hermione, évidemment, vous savez que Voldemort a tué ses parents et si M. Malfoy apprend ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis sûr qu'il voudra vous aider. Séverus m'a également informé qu'il ne voulait pas de la Marque des Ténèbres, elle lui a été imposée contre sa volonté. »

« Monsieur, êtes-vous sûr que nous pouvons faire confiance au professeur Rogue ? » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Mais lorsqu'elle regarda le visage de Dumbledore, elle voulut reprendre ses paroles.

« Oui et je suis sûr que vous en comprendrez la raison, au bon moment. »

Hermione hocha la tête et accepta.

« Etes-vous prête Hermione ? » lui demanda Dumbledore.

« Oui, Monsieur. Monsieur, pensez-vous que je serai capable de le faire ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, voulant être rassurée.

« Je crois que vous êtes la seule personne qui le peut. Vous venez de terminer votre formation d'Auror avec Harry et Mr Weasley et vous êtes l'un des meilleurs duellistes que j'ai vus depuis un certain temps. » répondit-il avec un sourire sur son visage.

« Merci Monsieur. Monsieur, avant que je parte… Donnez ceci à Harry demain, s'il vous plaît. » dit-elle en lui remettant une enveloppe.

« Bien sûr, Miss Granger. Quand vous aurez atteint votre destination, vous aurez à donner cette lettre au jeune moi pour qu'il puisse vous aider. Bonne chance. »

Il baissa la tête. Hermione se leva et se mordit la lèvre. Tout à coup, elle s'avança et enlaça un directeur surpris. Elle recula d'un pas et but la potion que le directeur lui avait préparée. Elle ferma les yeux, disant au revoir au monde qu'elle connaissait.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je pense que tu as déjà compris pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. J'ai décidé de remonter dans le temps. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire et il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Je sais que tu me détestes - je me détesterais aussi si j'étais à ta place - mais Harry, je ne peux pas te laisser disparaître. C'est la seule solution. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste et je ne peux pas te laisser partir. _

_Ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais plus te revoir. Je serai sûrement là quand tu naîtras et pendant tes années à Poudlard. N'oublie pas, je suis toujours avec toi. Toujours. _

_S'il te plaît, essaie de me pardonner. Je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. _

_Amour, _

_Hermione._

Fin du chapitre 1

* * *

_AN:/ Un gros merci à ma bêta **ISOTOPE** qui a fait un superbe boulot._

_Je publierai le prochain chapitre le 12 janvier. Bisous à tous. _

_Pour ceux/celle qui apprécie les fic Glee, vous aimerez peut-être ma traduction: Our Little Arrangement Traduction fr._

_Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil._


	2. Saleté de voyage dans le temps

**Tempus Viator Traduction Fr.**

_AN:/Cette histoire appartient à HARMONEE. Je ne suis que simple traductrice. _

_Merci à: __**VivinChlotte**__, __**Clotilde**__ et __**Olivia**__ de m'avoir laisser une review, ça me fait très plaisir._

_Merci à: __**Beth Dawson**__, __**Etoilemment**__, __**Darkpicots**__, __et __**Laeti 3**__, d'avoir mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes._

_Merci à __**Laeti 3**__, d'avoir mis cette histoire dans ses favoris._

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre deux : Saleté de voyage dans le temps.

« Ah... c'est juste méchant. » marmonna Hermione. Elle agita ses mains aveuglément jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse attraper un objet pour se relever. « Je pense que je devrais m'asseoir un moment. » se dit-elle en se baissant alors que sa tête tournait. Elle laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, mit ses coudes sur ses genoux, se sentant nauséeuse. « Saleté de voyage dans le temps ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle entendit des murmures et une toux polie. Elle leva les yeux et vit Dumbledore, McGonagall et quelques autres professeurs, elle en reconnut certains et d'autres non. Ils étaient tous debout, avec leur baguette, autour d'elle. Tous, sauf Dumbledore. Elle renforça ses barrières mentales et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle remarqua le léger choc quand il vit qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées. Elle lui donna un sourire espiègle comme réponse.

« Professeur Dumbledore. » dit-elle, en se levant lentement. A ce moment-là, c'était comme si elle était de retour dans son temps.

« Miss... » s'arrêta-t-il, attendant qu'elle lui donne son nom.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux bruns.

« Miss... » essaya-t-il de nouveau.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de prendre la parole :

« Hermione Granger, Professeur. »

« Miss Granger, vous semblez avoir un avantage sur moi, vous semblez savoir qui je suis, je suis sûr que je ne… »

Hermione sortit l'enveloppe qui était dans sa poche et la lui tendit avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase.

Il la prit et la regarda sans l'ouvrir.

« Je pense que vous devriez la lire d'abord, Monsieur. »

« Très bien, je vais la lire en privé. Allons parler dans mon bureau. » dit Dumbledore en se retournant.

Mais avant qu'il puisse faire un pas, le professeur McGonagall prit la parole :

« Êtes-vous sûr, Albus ? Peut-être que vous devriez faire cela ici. » dit-elle en regardant Hermione avec méfiance.

Hermione repoussa la douleur qu'elle ressentit lorsque McGonagall la regarda avec suspicion.

« Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, Professeur. » dit-elle doucement avant de sortir de la salle avec Dumbledore derrière elle.

Ils marchaient tous deux en silence, Dumbledore étant toujours un pas derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta en face de la gargouille et attendit qu'il prononce le mot de passe. Elle le suivit et monta les escaliers. Elle attendit qu'il s'asseye avant de s'installer en face de lui. Il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement l'enveloppe comme elle l'avait prévu. Il la regardait avec ses yeux bleus. Puis elle sentit un doux murmure, presque une caresse contre ses barrières mentales, ses yeux s'élargirent immédiatement et elle regarda Dumbledore qui l'observait avec son grand regard curieux.

« Il est impoli de regarder, Professeur. » dit-elle en rétrécissant légèrement ses yeux. Dumbledore la regarda avec une lueur dans les yeux, puis hocha la tête et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vît le Choixpeau posé sur un tabouret, ainsi que le perchoir de Fumsec vide.

« Est-ce aujourd'hui que Fumsec va renaître, Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant les cendres au pied du perchoir.

« Vous le connaissez, alors ? » lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il termina de lire la lettre.

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda la décoration de son bureau en silence. Finalement, après une minute ou deux, elle le regarda, attendant qu'il prenne la parole, mais il ne le fît pas. Il la fixa comme s'il essayait de résoudre un puzzle.

« Monsieur... » commença-t-elle, incapable de supporter le silence plus longtemps, mais elle s'arrêta, se mordant les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ses yeux s'égarèrent à la lettre ouverte.

« Croyez-vous la lettre, Monsieur ? Que je viens du futur ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« Oui. » dit-il simplement en la regardant avec des yeux brillants avant de revenir à la lettre.

Elle attendit qu'il continue, mais il ne le fît pas. Le silence se prolongea et sa jambe trembla d'impatience.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez me demander, Miss Granger ? » entendit-elle Dumbledore demander. Surprise, elle leva la tête et ses joues rougirent quand elle vît qu'il la regardait avec amusement.

« Rien... » marmonna-t-elle, elle relaissa tomber sa tête et prit sa chaîne qui était autour de son cou dans sa main. Elle joua avec le médaillon en forme de Phénix.

« Très bien, mais pardonnez-moi, j'ai des questions à vous poser. Vous voyez, je suis intrigué et très curieux maintenant. »

Il s'arrêta et Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

« Curieux... Monsieur ? » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, eh bien je voulais savoir la raison pour laquelle vous avez voyagé dans le temps. »

« La raison n'est-elle pas écrite dans la lettre ? »

« Si, mais je préfère de loin l'entendre de vous. »

« Eh bien, vous voyez mon meilleur ami, Harry, est en difficulté ou sera en difficulté... »

Elle secoua la tête et continua :

« Eh bien, dans l'avenir, Voldemort... » Elle vit les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquiller. « … a envoyé quelqu'un ici et cette personne essaie de changer le passé... euh le présent. Vous comprenez Monsieur ? »

Elle le vît hocher la tête, elle continua : « Alors, j'ai accepté de revenir... de revenir dans le passé pour l'empêcher de se produire. » murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête pour elle-même.

« Vous avez fait tout cela pour votre ami, Harry, même avec la connaissance qu'aucun moyen n'existe de revenir à votre temps ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Vous voyez, je suis la personne idéale pour cela. J'ai déjà une expérience avec les voyages dans le temps et mes parents sont morts. Harry, Ron et moi, avons reçu une formation d'Auror. J'ai une mémoire photographique, alors je me souviens très bien de ce que je vois et vous savez, je ne suis pas vraiment populaire. Je suis seulement connue parce que je suis l'amie de Harry, donc je savais que si je faisais ça, personne ne s'en soucierait vraiment. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle évita ses yeux et essaya de cacher sa douleur.

« Formation d'Auror ? » demanda-t-il.

« En fait Monsieur, c'était votre idée. Vous avez proposé que nous soyons tous les trois formés vu que nous devions aussi faire face à Voldemort. Nous avons été plus que disposés à y convenir. »

« Vous l'appelez par son nom... Voldemort. » dit-il après un moment.

« La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même. » dit-elle en souriant un peu et Dumbledore en fît de même.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous tous les trois si importants pour Tom ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Parce que je suis née-Moldue, la meilleure amie de Harry Po… peu importe. Ron Weasley est un Sang-Pur et est aussi le meilleur ami de Harry. Harry est le seul qui peut tuer Voldemort, selon la Prophétie. Il est le garçon qui a survécu. »

Hermione vit le visage de Dumbledore changer quand elle lui expliqua. Elle y vit du calme, de la curiosité, une prise de conscience et quelque chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier.

« Prophétie, Miss Granger ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« Oui, faite par Sybil Trelawney. Elle est ensuite devenue notre professeur de Divination. »

« Et elle est intitulée : « Le garçon qui a survécu » ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Oui. La première fois que Voldemort les a attaqués, Harry et ses parents, ce dernier n'avait qu'un an. Voldemort a d'abord tué son père, puis sa mère et pour finir… Harry, ou plutôt il a essayé de le tuer. Vous savez… "Avada Kedavra", mais il a survécu » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je crois que vous venez de me dire que votre ami Harry a survécu à "Avada Kedavra", le Sortilège de la Mort. »

« Ouais, mais voyez-vous, cela a fait de lui un Horcruxe. » dit-elle en se tortillant, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Elle eut le sentiment qu'elle serait là pour un long moment.

« Horcruxe ... Vous en avez entendu parler. » dit-il.

Hermione hocha la tête en silence.

« Alors, les Horcruxes existent, j'avais raison. Qui d'autre sait à leur sujet ? » dit-il.

« Vous ne l'avez dit qu'à nous trois et cela est resté entre nous. Il en a fait sept. » dit-elle en hochant la tête vers lui.

« Sept ? » répéta Dumbledore, incrédule.

Hermione hocha la tête et se tut, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« Et quand a-t-il commencé à faire les Horcruxes ? » demanda-t-il, se pliant légèrement en avant.

« Son premier Horcruxe a été fait en 1942, l'été avant sa sixième année. Il a tué son père et ses grands-parents pour l'avoir abandonné. Harry est le sixième Horcruxe, donc pour pouvoir le vaincre, il faut d'abord détruire les cinq premiers Horcruxes. » dit-elle solennellement, en regardant par la fenêtre.

Le soleil était couché et il faisait sombre. Son esprit engourdi enregistra que demain, à cette heure, elle devrait faire face aux Maraudeurs, à Lily et à bien plus encore.

« Et comment envisagez-vous d'aider votre ami, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, puis répondit doucement :

« Voyez vous, Professeur, le nom complet de Harry est Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Potter. » dit-elle.

Le silence accueillit sa déclaration.

« Je savais qu'ils allaient se réunir. Après tout, les opposés s'attirent. »

Hermione l'entendit murmurer et vit un sourire affectueux sur son visage.

« Comment pensez-vous que cette autre étudiant à essayé de changer le passé ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je prévois de le savoir, Professeur. Harry a tant souffert, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour lui. Il est comme… non, il est mon frère. Il a pris soin de moi après que mes parents eurent été torturés et tués par les Mangemort, de jour comme de nuit. » finit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle vit Dumbledore hocher la tête. Il commença à dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils et regarda par la fenêtre. La lune s'était levée et par l'aspect de celle-ci, ils surent que minuit était passé.

« Vous savez, Miss Granger, qu'à partir du moment où vous remontez le temps, vous commencez à changer la ligne du temps. Le passé ou l'avenir que vous connaissiez, n'existent plus. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Changer l'avenir n'est pas une chose facile. »

« Je comprends Professeur et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide. » dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

« Je vous aiderai chaque fois que vous en aurez besoin. » répondit-il simplement. Je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard, dit-il et Hermione acquiesça.

« Je sais que nous avons beaucoup à parler, mais chaque chose en son temps. » lui dit-il en souriant.

Hermione hocha sèchement la tête en réponse.

« Très bien alors, demain vous vous joindrez à nous et vous serez répartie de nouveau. Vous commencerez votre septième année. Je vais vous mettre dans le même dortoir que Lily. »

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur. »

« Maintenant, je pense que l'heure du coucher est passé. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir gardée si tard hors du lit. » »

« Pas de souci, Professeur. » répondit Hermione, en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Devant celle-ci, elle se figea.

« Professeur ? Je me demandais si vous alliez informer les autres professeurs à mon sujet… » demanda-t-elle, en se mordant légèrement les lèvres.

« Je vais informer Minerva, car après tout, elle est la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Mais je pense que vous êtes capable de choisir, à quels étudiants vous voulez dire la vérité. » dit-il.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle hocha la tête en guise de compréhension.

« Miss Granger ! » appela Dumbledore alors qu'elle faisait un autre pas vers la porte.

« Oui monsieur le Professeur ? »

« Je suis très fier de vous. » dit-il avec un doux sourire sur son visage.

« Vous l'êtes ? » demanda Hermione à voix basse, un sourire sur son visage et les larmes aux yeux. « Merci. »

Elle sourit et marcha vers lui, lui toucha la main au-dessus du bureau et dit :

« Monsieur, je pense que vous devriez commencer bientôt L'Ordre du Phénix ou du moins, dès que possible. »

Il la regarda pensivement sortir de son bureau.

Fin du chapitre 2

* * *

_AN:/ Ce chapitre est un peu long. On rentre dans le vif du sujet à partir du prochain chapitre._

_Dans le prochain chapitre nous aurons un aperçu des **Maraudeurs**, de **Lily** et de **Draco**._

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Je pense publier le prochain chapitre dans un mois._

_A bientôt._


	3. Première rencontre

**Tempus Viator Traduction Fr.**

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à HARMONEE, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_Merci à :_ _**Olivia** et **jenifael09**, pour leurs reviews._

_Merci à : **Beth Dawson**, **Etoilemment**, **Jenifael09**, **darkpicots**, **fanbella**, et **laeti 3** pour avoir mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes._

_Merci à :_ _**Jenifael09k**, **kuchiyume**, **laeti 3** et **yuki-alice **pour avoir mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris._

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire._

* * *

Chapitre 3: Première rencontre

Hermione se réveilla sur le canapé de la salle commune, se sentant endolorie. "Les voyages dans le Temps craignent vraiment." pensa-t-elle naïvement, en roulant ses épaules raides. Soupirant, elle plaça sa tête entre ses mains et chassa les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Son esprit vagabonda vers Harry et Ron. "Je peux le faire." Dans moins de douze heures, elle allait rencontrer les parents de Harry, Remus, Sirius, les parents de Neville, le traître Peter et tous ceux qui allaient devenir ou étaient déjà des Mangemorts et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait gérer de les voir tous en vie et heureux.

Elle chassa ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête et se concentra sur autre chose. Elle devait aller acheter ses livres et quelques vêtements avant de rencontrer Dumbledore de nouveau. Grognant, elle se leva et s'étira, essayant de voir à quel point elle était endolorie suite à son sommeil sur l'ancien canapé usé. Sa baguette en main, elle sortit de la salle commune en jetant le sortilège 'Engorgio' sur le sac qu'elle avait déjà emballé.

Elle prit un bain rapide, tressa ses cheveux, puis elle alla à Pré-au-Lard et se rendit à la librairie. Après une journée à tergiverser, elle monta dans le bureau de Dumbledore - une heure avant la cérémonie de Répartition - vêtue de son nouvel uniforme. Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil quand elle entra. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le même fauteuil que la veille et attendit qu'elle se mette à l'aise.

« Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle fût installée.

Elle soupira bruyamment et lui sourit.

« Pas si mal que ça. J'ai eu des courbatures ce matin, donc j'ai pris une potion anesthésiante. Qui savait que les voyages dans le Temps pourraient être si douloureux ? pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

- Alors, j'ai entendu dire, que vous avez quitté le château aujourd'hui, dit-il en changeant de sujet.

- Oui, j'ai été à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter quelques nécessités. Je suis partie une heure ou deux. Oh ! J'ai presque oublié de vous dire que j'ai rencontré Hagrid, il m'a aidée à transporter mes affaires jusqu'au château. Il était surpris que je lui parle, c'était drôle. Dans mon temps, Harry, Ron et moi avions l'habitude de parler et d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid tout le temps. »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, avant qu'elle passe à un sujet plus grave.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je m'interrogeais sur les Horcruxes.

- Et moi donc. dit-il en hochant la tête.

- Ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions nous mettre au travail ? Je veux dire, commencer à les extraire de leurs lieux et les détruire.

- Nous allons, Miss Granger-

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione, Professeur. » suggéra-t-elle.

Dumbledore sourit et continua :

"Nous allons le faire, mais nous devons d'abord les trouver. Or, je me demandais si vous saviez où ils sont ou vont être.

- Eh bien, nous avons seulement trouvé deux d'entre eux. Le premier était le journal qu'Harry a détruit pendant notre deuxième année. C'est toute une histoire en fait. Vous voyez, Harry avait... »

Hermione se blottit dans le vieux fauteuil usé et évoqua l'année pendant laquelle ils avaient détruit le premier Horcruxe sans le savoir.

« Fascinant, dit Dumbledore en l'émerveillement quand Hermione se tut.

- Oui, c'est sûr que c'était quelque chose. » accepta-t-elle.

Elle le vit se lever tout à coup. Elle se redressa lentement, saisissant sa baguette cachée dans son manteau, alerte.

La porte s'ouvrit et le professeur McGonagall entra, les lèvres pincées de colère, quand Hermione vit que Dumbledore la regardait. Elle le regarda aussi et vit ses yeux briller d'amusement. Perplexe, elle regarda de nouveau le professeur McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

« Professeur… commença-t-elle lentement, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

- Ah oui Minerva, vous avez déjà rencontré Miss Granger, hier. Miss Granger, j'ai informé le professeur McGonagall de votre situation... Mais malheureusement, elle se méfie encore de vous. » dit Dumbledore en les présentant.

Hermione la regarda et dit :

« Professeur McGonagall, je comprends que vous puissiez être un peu mal à l'aise, mais je peux vous assurer que je dis la vérité. En fait, vous étiez mon professeur préféré... dans mon temps, dit-elle en grimaçant lorsqu'elle entendit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne le serez pas à cette époque aussi... » termina-t-elle maladroitement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son visage et vit le léger sourire qu'elle avait appris à identifier quand elle était en troisième année.

Relâchant un soupir de soulagement, elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, Miss Granger, dit McGonagall en lui faisant un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore. Albus, si vous ne prévoyez pas d'assister à la cérémonie de Répartition de ce soir, qui a été retardée pour vous, vous auriez dû me prévenir plus tôt.»

Son visage était plein de désapprobation. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et elle regarda sa montre.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Professeur. J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps et maintenant vous êtes en retard. C'est de ma faute, dit-elle.

- Pas de problème Miss Granger. Je dois avouer que j'ai été très fasciné par notre conversation, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais ne perdons pas plus de temps et dirigeons-nous vers la Grande Salle, où vous serez répartie. » dit-il en effleurant sa baguette, faisant disparaître son emblème Gryffondor de sa robe. Elle hocha la tête et suivit Dumbledore et McGonagall.

En arrivant au hall d'entrée, Dumbledore s'arrêta devant les portes et fit signe à McGonagall. Il se retourna et la regarda. « Ne soyez pas nerveuse jeune fille, tout ira bien. » dit McGonagall, lui donnant juste le temps de hocher la tête avant qu'elles entrent dans la Grande Salle derrière Dumbledore.

Hermione garda la tête baissée, leva ses barrières mentales et se positionna à côté du Choixpeau. La salle s'était aussitôt tue lorsque Dumbledore était entré. Elle put sentir des yeux sur elle et elle sût que l'un des regards était celui de Draco Malfoy. Elle fut tentée de le chercher, mais elle ne le fit pas. Les premières année avaient déjà été répartis, tout le monde attendait dans le silence que Dumbledore commence son discours.

« Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Je suis extrêmement désolé d'être en retard cette année, mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Nous avons une nouvelle élève cette année, je sais que les transferts ne sont pas communs, mais je compte sur vous pour la mettre à l'aise. Son nom est miss Hermione Granger et elle va faire sa septième année avec nous. »

Il la regarda et hocha la tête. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit sur le tabouret, le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Eh bien, Miss Granger, c'est une belle surprise de vous voir ici. » fit la voix familière du Choixpeau dans sa tête.

Elle sourit :

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais vous entendre de nouveau.

- C'est drôle comme les choses fonctionnent. Maintenant, nous allons de nouveau voir où je peux vous placer. De grandes capacités intellectuelles, le principal critère de Serdaigle, mais apparemment je vous l'ai déjà dit. Assidue, déterminée et fidèle... Votre fidélité ne connaît pas de limites, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? C'est très Poufsouffle de votre part. Ensuite, il y a de l'ambition, de l'ingéniosité et de la ruse en cas de besoin... C'est votre côté Serpentard, Miss Granger. Mais surtout il y a la bravoure, le courage et la volonté de bien faire les choses et de les finir... Je vois pourquoi je vous ai finalement placée à Gryffondor. Et je pense que je vais répéter mon choix cette fois encore. Bonne chance jeune fille, réussissez ce pourquoi vous êtes venue. Gryffondor ! » dit le Choixpeau à haute voix.

Elle se leva rapidement, se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor et s'assit à la première place libre qu'elle put trouver. Laissant échapper un souffle fragile, elle attrapa son collier et frotta son pendentif en forme de phénix. Elle put entendre parler et chuchoter autour d'elle, elle put aussi sentir que des yeux curieux la regardaient et elle entendit son nom murmuré ici et là.

Être ici, dans la Grande Salle, avec des inconnus, rendit encore plus difficile l'oubli des souvenirs de Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville et Luna, tous en train de s'amuser. Les visages de ses amis et de sa famille de substitution - les Weasley - passaient les uns après les autres devant ses yeux. Les souvenirs se précipitaient dans sa tête, noyant les bruits et les regards.

Elle haleta, essayant d'aspirer autant d'air que possible. Elle se tint à la table, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le bois alors qu'elle essaya douloureusement de fermer son esprit et de se concentrer sur un espace vide. Elle se concentra si fort qu'elle rata les raclements de gorge polis ou les quelques "Salut" et "Bonjour" des élèves assis à côté d'elle.

Elle sentit quelqu'un la pousser, alors elle leva les yeux et vit les Maraudeurs la regarder avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Lily et quelques filles étaient assises à leurs côtés. Elle put sentir les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle les repoussa. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer, pas devant tous ces gens. Elle respira et souffla jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle même. Elle les regarda et se détourna afin de leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas leur parler, ils la laissèrent seule.

Secouant la tête, elle remplit son assiette d'aliments quelconques et commença à manger. Son regard continuait de se déplacer d'un élève à l'autre, elle les jaugeait dans sa tête. Elle reconnut quelques-uns d'entre eux, certains comme futurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et d'autres comme futurs Mangemorts. Ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur James, Remus, Sirius et Peter. Elle utilisa ce qu'elle avait appris lors de sa formation d'Auror afin de les analyser sans avoir de sentiments personnels, mais dès qu'elle vit Peter, sa mâchoire se serra ainsi que son poing autour de sa fourchette.

C'est personnel, réalisa-t-elle. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle le regarda et dut se retenir pour éviter de lui nuire. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne rien ressentir. Elle comprit alors qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire comme si c'était impersonnel. Elle devait sortir de la Grande Salle avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Alors, elle repoussa son assiette et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand elle sentit une légère poussée sur ses barrières mentales. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna. Ses yeux passaient d'une personne à une autre et encore une fois, elle sentit une poussée, cette fois plus forte. Elle put voir et entendre les étudiants la regarder et parler d'elle, mais elle ne leur prêta aucune attention, trop occupée à chercher le coupable.

Elle allait abandonner quand elle sentit une pression de plus contre ses barrières mentales et puis soudain elle le vit, lui, la personne qu'elle connaissait si bien, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris. Il était autant choqué qu'elle, de la voir ici. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux de Draco Malfoy. Elle haleta à haute voix, son regard ne lâchant jamais le sien.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » entendit-elle quelqu'un lui demander. Elle hocha la tête, toujours en gardant ses yeux sur Draco. Elle avait froid et avait pitié pour lui, se souvenant de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Elle se demanda s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner dans leur temps et s'il était au courant pour ses parents.

Elle le regarda, entra dans sa tête et trouva des barrières mentales similaires aux siennes. Elle fut secrètement impressionnée. Il avait l'air si normal assis à la table des Serpentards entre certains garçons qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle poussa, avec beaucoup plus de force qu'il ne l'avait fait avec elle, ses barrières mentales. Gardant un contact visuel avec son Draco, elle marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortie de la salle.

« Nous devons parler. » Elle poussa cette pensée dans sa tête, puis rompit le contact visuel et courut vers le dortoir Gryffondor, essayant de fuir la réalité.

Hermione se retourna dans son lit, inquiète. Son corps lui faisait mal partout. Son corps et son cerveau la prièrent de se reposer, mais le sommeil n'était pas son ami cette nuit-là. Après avoir accourue dans la salle commune, elle se rendit immédiatement dans son dortoir et se mit au lit. Elle enfila quelque chose de plus confortable sans faire la fine bouche, ferma les rideaux et jeta des sorts autour de son lit pour que personne ne puisse la déranger. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment sympathique. Elle entendit les filles arriver les unes après les autres et elle put entendre son nom être mentionné quelques fois. Peu de temps après, la salle fut calme comme tout le monde dormait.

Il était trois heures du matin quand finalement, elle renonça à dormir. Elle était fatiguée de rester couchée sur le lit, son esprit ressassait ses six dernières années à Poudlard avec ses amis et cela commençait à l'irriter. Après avoir annulé les sorts qui entouraient son lit, elle prit son sac, se glissa hors de la chambre et alla dans la salle commune. Elle se tortilla dans le canapé en face de la cheminée et soupira. Elle fixa le feu et se perdit, de nouveau, dans ses pensées.

« Salut. » Une voix secoua Hermione de ses pensées. Baguette à la main, elle se tourna vers la voix et visa la personne. Elle vit James, assis dans un des canapés, les mains en l'air, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Lâchant un souffle fragile, elle se calma et baissa sa baguette. Hermione fut ébranlée par la ressemblance entre Harry et lui. Elle se contenta de sourire, pas certaine qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose sans que sa voix se brise.

« Alors, tu es la nouvelle fille ? » demanda-t-il, essayant d'entamer la conversation.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu as été très calme pendant le dîner. » dit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Hermione acquiesça à nouveau. Quand il fût sûr qu'elle n'allait rien ajouter, il repris la parole ayant l'air navré : « Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu ne pouvais pas parler. »

Hermione eut un petit rire et secoua la tête : « Non, non, je peux parler. » James la regarda d'une manière qu'elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter, puis lui fit un sourire penaud.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure... La baguette, c'est une habitude. dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Je suis désolé aussi, je pensais que tu ne pouvais… Je veux dire, tu n'as pas parlé pendant le dîner et là non plus. lui dit-il.

- Eh bien, une nouvelle école, de nouvelles personnes et je ne savais pas vraiment à qui m'adresser. » dit-elle, en regardant de nouveau le foyer de la cheminée.

Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était trois heures et demie.

« Que fais-tu ici, ne devrais-tu pas dormir ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

- Mes compagnons de chambre ronflent. répondit-il en faisant une grimace, la faisant rire.

- Et toi ?

- Mes amis me manquent, c'est tout. dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu partie ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, elle regarda James pendant une seconde puis reporta son attention sur le feu.

« J'ai dû. » répondit-elle simplement.

Il la vit bâiller et dit :

« Tu devrais venir t'asseoir avec nous demain, au petit-déjeuner.

- Nous... ?

- Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi. Ils sont comme mes frères. » dit-il.

Elle cacha son dégoût quand elle entendit le nom de Peter, mais sourit en entendant les autres.

« Bien sûr, mais je dois y aller maintenant, je suis très fatiguée. Je ne veux pas de m'endormir pendant les cours, surtout le premier jour. lui répondit-elle, puis elle sortit une bouteille de son sac et lui remit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en regardant suspicieusement la bouteille.

- Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. Elle aide avec les cauchemars et il me semble que tu en as besoin. déclara-t-elle en regardant les cernes sous ses yeux.

- Comment l'as-tu su ? demanda-t-il en se levant, quand elle se retourna pour partir.

- C'est tout à fait évident : les yeux injectés de sang, les cernes sous les yeux… Mon meilleur ami, Harry, avait la même tête que toi quand il avait des cauchemars et il m'arrive d'en avoir aussi. A demain. » Elle baissa la tête et partit, alors que James la regardait en silence, les yeux grands ouverts, sous le choc.

Elle ne sut pas quand elle s'endormit, mais lorsque qu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, elle put déjà entendre chuchoter dans le dortoir. Elle soupira, gémit, se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, frottant ses yeux ensommeillés. Son corps protesta, voulant plus de repos. Elle ignora ses courbatures et ouvrit les rideaux pour regarder dans le dortoir.

Elle vit Lily la regarder en souriant. « Bonjour. »

Hermione sourit timidement, en regardant ses yeux verts si familiers.

« Bonjour.

- Alors, les présentations... »

Hermione arracha son regard de Lily et regarda une jeune fille blonde, assise sur son lit dans une robe de nuit.

« Je suis Alice... dit-elle en se montrant elle-même et Hermione sut instantanément quelle était la mère de Neville. C'est Dorcas, murmura-t-elle en montrant la jeune fille qui était toujours en train de dormir en ronflant doucement. Melody, se prépare dans la salle de bain et c'est Lily, la Préfète-en-Chef. » Hermione hocha la tête et sourit.

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu me présenter hier soir, je ne me sentais pas bien. »

Elle les vit hocher la tête et Lily dit : « Ce n'est pas grave, nous comprenons. » Hermione sourit. Elle se frotta l'arête du nez et gémit.

« Tu te sens bien ? » elle entendit Alice demandée.

Elle retira sa main de ses yeux et hocha la tête : « Simplement mal à la tête. »

Soupirant, elle décida de se lever et de se préparer pour le jour qu'elle n'attendait pas avec impatience. « Je vais aller me changer et j'irai prendre mon petit-déjeuner. » dit-elle en leur donnant un petit sourire avant d'aller prendre son bain.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle, la tête enfouie dans un livre épais.

« Hermione... » elle entendit son nom et leva les yeux de son livre. Ses yeux balayèrent la Grande Salle pendant qu'elle marchait. Elle vit James, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre et de s'asseoir avec lui. Elle hocha la tête, sourit et le rejoignit, lui et les autres.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle.

James la regarda un instant, puis hocha la tête. "Ouais merci." Elle le surprit en train de la regarder en souriant légèrement.

Hermione vit Remus la regarder curieusement, elle lui sourit. « Puis-je avoir un sourire ? » lui demanda Sirius, regardant ses yeux élargis, le faisant rire.

« Oh Hermione, ce sont les amis dont je t'ai parlés. Cet idiot, c'est Sirius celui qui regarde ton livre avec avidité est Remus et celui qui a déjà commencé à manger est Peter. » Elle sourit à chacun d'eux, plus maladroitement quand elle regarda Peter.

« Bonjour. » Elle leur sourit. Son bonjour avait été retourné par une série de "Salut".

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Remus demanda, ses yeux attachés au livre.

- Umm, toutes les malédictions et les maléfices créés à ce jour. » dit-elle haussant les épaules.

Elle vit les yeux de Remus s'élargir avec intérêt.

« Je l'ai presque fini, si tu veux, tu peux le prendre, dit-elle en riant et poussant le livre vers lui.

- Vraiment ? » Il écarquilla les yeux et commença à feuilleter le livre.

« Ouais. » elle rit quand elle vit le sourire sur son visage. En silence, Hermione mordit dans un morceau de pain quand Remus prit la parole : « Hé, c'est à toi. »

Surprise, elle leva les yeux et vit la photographie qu'il tenait. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse la prendre, James l'attrapa.

« Qui sont ces gens ? demanda Sirius en regardant la photo d'elle, coincée entre Harry et Ron, les deux la tenant et la chatouillant.

- Oh, j'ai oublié qu'elle était là. » marmonna-t-elle en regardant la photo. Elle fut sauvée de répondre à la question quand Lily, Melody et Alice entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers elle. Lily s'assit à côté de Remus, Melody à côté d'elle et Alice s'assit à côté de James.

« Bonjour ! dit Lily avec un sourire sur son visage.

- Salut Lily, répondit James rapidement. Belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire niais.

Le sourire de Lily disparut et elle murmura doucement à Hermione : « Je l'espère. »

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant et regarda Melody. « Salut. » lui dit-elle et se présenta. Dorcas courrait dans la Grande Salle, ses cheveux volant dans tous les sens, elle se laissa tomber à côté de Sirius.

« Qu'as-tu ici ? demanda Alice à James, lui prenant la photo.

- Fais passer ! » appela Dorcas après avoir avalé sa tasse de café. Melody et Lily se penchèrent sur la photo et eurent un petit rire.

« Qui sont ces deux hommes ? » demanda Lily en lui redonnant la photo. Hermione regarda la photo et soupira.

« Mes deux meilleurs amis, dit-elle regardant l'image avec un doux sourire.

- Quels sont leurs noms ?

- Celui aux cheveux roux est Ronald, mais tout le monde l'appel Ron et l'autre s'appelle Harry... Juste Harry, soupira-t-elle de nouveau.

- Où sont-ils maintenant ? demanda Sirius regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Ils sont morts. » dit-elle en se levant et en prenant son emploi du temps - que le professeur McGonagall lui avait remis - puis elle partit pour son cours de Sortilèges.

Fin du chapitre 3

* * *

_AN:/ Merci à ma bêta __**ISOTOPE**__ , pour son merveilleux travail._

_N'oubliez pas, une review, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_A bientôt, bonne semaine._


	4. Ami-ennemi

**Tempus Viator Traduction Fr.**

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à HARMONEE, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_Merci à: __**Harapan**__, __**Pandore**__**Edelweiss**__, __**VivinChlotte**__, __**Guest**__, __**Jenifael09**__, __**Olivia**__, __, __**Clothilde**__ et __pour leurs __**reviews**__._

_Merci à: __**Jenifael09**__, __**Pandore**__**Edelweiss**__, __**kuchiyume**__, __**laeti 3**__ et __**yuki-alice**__ pour leurs __**favoris**__._

_Merci à : __**Beth**__**Dawson**__, __**Etoilemment**__, __**Harapan**__, __**Jenifael09**__, __**Karmillia**__, __**darkpicots**__, __**fanbella**__, __**hp-drago**__, __, __**laeti 3**__ et __**rory33 **__pour leurs alertes._

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire._

_Attention ! A partir de maintenant, il n'y aura plus de calendrier fixe pour la publication de mes traductions. Je publierai à chaque fois qu'un chapitre sera prêt._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 4: Ami-ennemi

Hermione poussa la porte de la classe de Sortilèges avec son épaule et alla distraitement à un bureau qui n'était ni à l'avant, ni à l'arrière de la classe. Elle jeta son sac sur le banc en bois à côté d'elle et s'assit. Son mal de tête semblait empirer et son corps lui faisait mal. Elle frappa son front de son poing, avec dégout, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait quand sa main entra en contact avec des larmes. Elle entra en contact avec des larmes de colère qu'elle essuya avec sa paume. Elle posa son front sur la table et enfonça ses ongles dans ses mains. « La douleur est mieux que les larmes », se dit-elle. Elle releva sa tête de sur la table et vit que la photo était tombée de son sac quand elle l'avait jetée, elle se pencha et la ramassa.

Son souffle resta bloqué quand elle regarda la photo d'eux trois. "Nous avions tous l'air tellement heureux, pensa-elle, même avec tout ce qu'il se passait". Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau la photo. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur la table. Elle pouvait si facilement se rappeler l'expression sur le visage d'Harry quand elle lui avait parlé du voyage dans le Temps. Elle savait qu'il serait incroyablement en colère contre elle, mais il comprendrait après un certain temps, elle en était sûre. "Après tout, tout ce qu'elle avait fait était pour 'Le Plus Grand Bien'." pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Elle sentit les autres entrer en groupe dans la salle et prendre place tout autour d'elle, avant de les entendre. Puis elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle et son sac être poussé légèrement. Sans soulever sa tête, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit du coin de l'œil James assis à côté d'elle. Il lui sourit quand il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait et se tourna vers elle, laissant Sirius parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

"Hé, tu n'as pas fini ton petit-déjeuner, comment-t-il en se rapprochant près d'elle.

- Je n'avais pas faim, répondit-elle haussant les épaules.

- Hermione, je suis désolé, nous avons envahi ton espace personnel. Nous n'aurions pas dû te poser de questions à propos de la photo."

Hermione sourit, surprise par ses excuses et secoua la tête.

"Tu n'as rien à regretter, tu ne savais pas ce qui leur était arrivé."

Il hocha simplement la tête, puis recommença à parler jusqu'à ce que le professeur Flitwick entre dans la classe et monte sur le podium spécialement conçu pour lui. En le regardant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de familiarité. Il était sur le point de commencer son cours, quand un groupe de garçons de Serpentard entra dans la classe. Elle put facilement reconnaitre, parmi eux, Draco et Severus lorsqu'ils se précipitèrent à leur place.

"Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons commencer le premier cours de Sortilèges de votre dernière année. Nous allons débuter avec quelque chose de facile..." Il poursuivit en décrivant et en montrant les mouvements de baguette du sortilège d'Applaudissement qu'Hermione avait déjà appris. Mais l'attention d'Hermione était fixée sur Draco qui était assis avec Xavier Mulciber, occupés à discuter, sans prêter attention à la classe.

"James..." murmura-t-elle.

James détourna le regard du professeur Flitwick pour la regarder. Repoussant la culpabilité qu'elle ressentit pour le distraire du cours, elle lui montra Draco et lui demanda : "Quel est son nom ?"

James jeta un coup d'œil à Draco et dit :

"C'est Draco Malfoy, le cousin de Lucius Malfoy. Serpentard, dit-il avec un dégoût évident.

- Tu le connais ? lui demanda-t-il quand il vit la façon dont Hermione regardait Draco.

- Oui, depuis longtemps, lui répondit-elle en se forçant à se concentrer sur son cours.

- Donc, je suppose qu'il n'est pas vraiment un ami, continua-t-il.

- Non, ce n'est pas un ami, mais il n'est pas un ennemi non plus.

- Ami-ennemi ? demanda James avec un sourire narquois.

- Quelque chose comme ça." accepta-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Quand elle vit qu'il la regardait bizarrement, elle poursuivit :

"Ok, tu sais que les enfants suivent la voie que leurs parents souhaitent, qu'importe si elle est absurde ou révoltante, parce que c'est l'éducation qu'ils ont reçue. Et parfois, les parents leur implantent certains idéaux... peu importe s'ils se trompent. Et si l'enfant suit cette voie, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute. C'est de celle de ses parents parce que c'est le même principe pour ma famille que pour la sienne, continua-t-elle. Bien sûr, on ne peut pas complètement blâmer les parents, mais ils nous affectent. Puisque moi aussi, je peux agir et me comporter avec les autres de la façon que mes parents m'ont apprise. Donc, on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, pour la manière dont il se comporte avec les autres. N'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco.

Comme elle n'obtint aucune réponse, elle regarda James qui la regardait, sa mâchoire légèrement desserrée.

"James ... ? l'appela-t-elle.

- Tu as raison, marmonna-t-il. Tu as raison, je... Je ne l'ai jamais compris comme ça, jusqu'à maintenant." dit-il avec un sourire. Elle lui rendit son sourire et regarda le professeur juste à temps pour l'entendre dire qu'ils pouvaient commencer à pratiquer le sort.

Baguette à la main, elle regarda James. Pointant sa baguette sur lui, elle dit "Fortuno", en chœur avec les autres.

La prochaine fois qu'Hermione parla à James, ce fut au dîner. Elle avait raté le déjeuner exprès et elle avait passé son temps à la bibliothèque, plongée dans une ancienne édition d'un livre de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Elle avait prévu de dîner tôt et de se faufiler hors de son dortoir pendant la nuit pour éviter les autres, mais son plan fut brutalement interrompu quand James s'assit à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle commença à manger. En se retenant de gémir bruyamment, elle referma le livre qu'elle lisait et le mit de côté. Elle but un peu de son jus de citrouille et se tourna légèrement sur la droite, il la regardait. Elle vit Remus et Peter s'asseoir en face d'elle et Sirius s'asseoir de l'autre côté d'elle.

"Tu me traques ?" lui demanda-t-elle, en essayant de garder cachée l'irritation dans sa voix.

Elle leva un sourcil et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

"Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça, dit-il en regardant son sourcil levé avec un vif intérêt, en ignorant complètement ce qu'elle lui demandait.

- Aah..." grogna Sirius, assis à côté d'elle.

Se déplaçant légèrement, elle se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? questionna-t-elle.

- Ugh, James est comme un petit enfant, montre-lui quelque chose que tu peux faire qu'il ne peut pas et il essayera de le reproduire pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse." déclara Sirius.

Hermione le regarda avec incertitude.

"Il a raison, dit Remus en face d'elle, hochant la tête vers James qui était déjà en train de soulever son sourcil droit tout en appuyant sur celui de gauche.

- L'an dernier, Sirius a accidentellement sifflé une f- quelqu'un et James ne savait pas comment faire. Il a sifflé tout le temps pendant quatre jours avant d'y arriver." l'informa Peter en mangeant son diner.

À peine capable de cacher son dégoût envers lui, elle se tourna vers James et vit qu'il soulevait toujours son sourcil, mais cette fois sa langue sortait de sa bouche.

"Quatre jours pour siffler ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. Ils hochèrent la tête tous les trois en même temps.

"Wow, je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas qu'il serait si..." elle se stoppa.

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es nouvelle ici." dit Sirius avec dédain. Elle hocha la tête en réponse et regarda Lily, Alice et Dorcas entrer dans la Grande Salle et venir vers eux quand elles les virent.

"Hey, comment était ton premier jour de cours ? demanda Dorcas quand elle s'assit à côté de Remus.

- Très bien." répondit-elle en voyant Remus rougir légèrement et se tourner vers Peter. Il vit son regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il prit rapidement le livre qu'elle lui avait prêté et enfouit sa tête dedans.

Souriant pour elle, elle secoua la tête. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Lily la regarder. Elle se retourna et lui sourit. Lily sourit et dit : "Umm, nous sommes désolées pour ce matin."

Lorsqu'elle parla, les autres se turent et la regardèrent, des excuses dans les yeux. Hermione se raidit au rappel, puis se força à se détendre. "Ce n'est pas grave." répondit-elle, voulant changer de sujet. Quand personne ne prit la parole, elle leur répéta avec plus de force : "Sérieux les gars, ce n'est pas grave." Ils hochèrent la tête avec compréhension.

Après un certain temps, comme personne n'avait continué la conversion, Hermione reprit la parole. "Comment étaient vos cours ?"

"Bien.", "Très bien." et "Horrible." furent les réponses qu'elle reçues. Hermione soupira et dit :

"Écoutez, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous aviez parfaitement raison de poser des questions sur eux et c'est un peu ma faute. J'aurais dû mieux gérer et ne pas m'en prendre à-vous.

- Parle-nous d'eux." demanda Alice d'une voix timide.

Hermione pensa à Harry et Ron ils lui manquaient tellement, c'était pire que la douleur physique qu'elle ressentait. Elle commença à leur parler et les larmes remplirent ses yeux. Elle put entendre les élèves silencieux à côté d'elle et ceux qui entraient dans la Grande Salle.

"Je ne peux pas." dit-elle simplement en relevant ses yeux de la table pour les regarder. Elle essuya ses yeux et soupira.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, quand tu seras prête, nous serons là pour t'écouter." lui répondit simplement James en se retournant vers son dîner.

Après le dîner, Hermione se retira dans le dortoir et se confina dans son lit. Son sommeil perturbé et son corps endolori l'avaient finalement rattrapée et elle s'effondra, vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon volés à Harry.

Il était environ quatre heures du matin quand Hermione se redressa dans son lit tout d'un coup, à bout de souffle, son t-shirt plaqué sur son corps à cause de la sueur et les cheveux collant à son visage. Elle chercha sa baguette et l'agita instantanément, ses rideaux s'ouvrirent. Elle sortit du lit, attacha ses cheveux en chignon, puis descendit l'escalier.

Etouffant un sanglot, elle s'assit lourdement sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Le feu était presque éteint à l'exception de quelques braises, la salle commune était silencieuse. Frottant son visage avec ses mains, elle se blottit dans le canapé, les jambes vers le haut. Elle invoqua une couverture pour se couvrir et prit une profonde inspiration. Le rêve était si réel qu'elle pouvait encore sentir le froid et les piqûres du sort qui l'avait frappée. Se frottant les mains, elle ferma les yeux et se pencha en arrière.

Elle se sentit si fatiguée qu'elle voulut laisser tomber, puis son esprit se tourna vers Harry et elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Elle entendit le portrait de la salle commune s'ouvrir et vit Sirius entrer, trébuchant presque sur le tapis qui couvrait le sol.

"Putain." murmura-t-il, en se rattrapant juste à temps. Il frotta ses paumes contre son pantalon. Sa chemise sortait de son pantalon et était mal boutonnée, sa cravate était enroulée autour de son poignet gauche et son pantalon était accroché bas sur ses hanches.

Hermione leva un sourcil et lui sourit. Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle était là. Il se pavana dans la salle et se laissa tomber dans une vieille chaise usée, juste à côté d'elle. Elle garda le silence et continua de l'observer, elle savait d'où il venait rien qu'en regardant le sourire sur son visage et ses vêtements. Ca ne faisait aucun doute qu'il venait d'une chambre de filles. Après un certain temps, lorsque Sirius soupira tout haut, elle décida de prendre la parole.

"D'où viens-tu ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

En l'entendant, Sirius la regarda immédiatement, se recula légèrement et l'interrogea :

"Que fais-tu ici ?

- Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle en évitant sa question.

- Tu sais qu'il est presque quatre heures et demie, non ? Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ? questionna-t-il.

- De quelle année est-elle ? S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas qu'elle est en troisième année." riposta-t-elle. Ils évitèrent tous les deux les questions de l'autre et se turent.

"Que dis-tu que nous nous mêlions de nos affaires et que nous ne répondions pas aux questions ?" dit finalement Sirius en se détendant dans le canapé.

Hermione hocha la tête, mais le sourire sur son visage ne s'estompa pas. Elle avait vu Seamus, Dean et même Ron, entrer dans la salle commune, comme des voleurs, après avoir passé une nuit avec une fille et elle n'avait pas été tellement surprise quand elle avait vu Sirius entrer. Après tout, elle avait entendu des histoires, comme quoi il était un homme à femmes. C'était une façon de le dire.

Elle entendit Sirius soupirer à nouveau, elle le regarda et vit qu'il la regardait. Gardant son blanc visage, elle le fixa. Il sourit soudainement et plaça ses mains derrière sa tête. Elle ne parlait toujours pas. D'un coup, Sirius se pencha légèrement en avant et dit : "Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ?"

Juste en entendant cela, elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer et quand elle vit son visage, ses yeux lourds, censés être "séduisants", elle ne put se retenir. Elle éclata de rire, elle se plia légèrement, les mains sur son ventre et le regarda. En voyant son visage choqué, elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, riant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit des gouttes d'eau tomber sur sa main. En ouvrant les yeux, elle s'essuya le visage et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait et riait en même temps. Elle bougea légèrement et regarda Sirius qui l'observait avec un visage blanc.

Très vite, elle se sécha le visage, s'essuya les mains sur la couverture et regarda le feu mourant. Elle joua avec le tissu en tirant sur les fils jusqu'à ce que Sirius se racle la gorge. Elle leva les yeux et le vit sourire. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, comment lui expliquer pourquoi elle pleurait plus tôt, elle essaya de dire quelque chose, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Elle tira sur les cheveux qu'elle avait sortis de son chignon et le regarda.

"Que dis-tu d'aller au lit et de faire une sieste ? Nous avons à peine deux heures avant le petit-déjeuner." dit-il en se levant et en venant en face d'elle.

Elle le regarda en silence et hocha la tête avec un petit sourire hésitant : "Ouais, bonne idée." Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers quand elle se retourna et le vit, debout, au même endroit.

"Sirius, prends un bain." dit-elle en le regardant de haut en bas avec un rythme exagéré. Sirius aboya un rire et hocha la tête.

Fin du chapitre 4.

_An:/ Merci à ma bêta __**ISOTOPE**__._

_N'oubliez pas la petite review, à bientôt._


	5. La Fouine et la Sang-de-Bourbe

**Tempus Viator traduction Fr.**

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**HARMONEE**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes et/ou dans leurs favoris._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre cinq : La Fouine et la Sang-de-Bourbe.

C'était finalement le week-end et Hermione avait accueilli le samedi avec plaisir. Ça faisait six jours qu'elle avait "voyagé" et depuis, elle essayait d'éviter les Maraudeurs, Lily et les autres, sans grand succès.

Elle avait passé tout son temps à la bibliothèque. Ce qui lui convenait bien, car de cette façon elle put éviter les autres toute la journée - du moins, jusqu'au diner. Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor lorsqu'une étudiante vint vers elle.

"Oui." dit Hermione lorsque la deuxième année se tint en face d'elle et la regarda à travers ses cils.

"Miss Granger ?" demanda-t-elle. Hermione hocha simplement la tête.

"Humm, le professeur Dumbledore veut vous parler.

- D'accord, où est-il ?

- Dans la Grande Salle." répondit-elle. Hermione hocha la tête et partit, la deuxième année traînant derrière elle. "Je te remercie." dit Hermione quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs et regarda Dumbledore, qui était assis en plein milieu. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers lui, elle vit James la saluer à la table des Gryffondor, elle le salua en retour et continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le directeur.

"Vous vouliez me parler, Professeur ?" demanda Hermione à Dumbledore alors qu'il se penchait légèrement en avant pour qu'elle n'ait pas à parler fort.

- Oui, Miss Granger. J'ai ouï dire que l'un de vos camarades tenait des propos incorrects et faisait certaines allégations à votre propos. Maintenant, Miss Granger, si cette personne ne s'arrête pas, j'aurais à prendre des mesures disciplinaires et une enquête sera menée." répondit-il.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle dit :

"Cette personne est un Serpentard, n'est-ce pas monsieur ? questionna Hermione, quand elle vit Draco parler à quelqu'un qu'elle ne put identifier.

- C'est possible, mais comme vous le savez, je ne peux vraiment pas en parler, répondit Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

- Je vais m'en occuper, Professeur, dit-elle en se redressant.

- Rapidement, Miss Granger.

- Oui, monsieur." Elle hocha la tête et se retourna vers la porte, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire.

"Hermione." entendit-elle quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se tourna légèrement et vit Remus, son livre à la main, lui faisant signe.

Soupirant de frustration, elle se dirigea vers le groupe. Forçant un sourire sur son visage, elle salua Remus en retour, sans ne rien dire à personne.

"Que faisais-tu avec Dumbledore ? lui demanda Peter avec curiosité.

- C'est personnel." répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Puis, elle entendit rire derrière elle. En se retournant, elle vit une foule rassemblée près de la table des Serpentard. Debout sur la pointe des pieds, elle essaya de voir ce qu'il se passait, puis elle les entendit parler haut et fort.

"... la belette. Il a les cheveux rouges et habite dans une petite maison qu'ils ont nommés Le Terrier." finit Draco avec un sourire en coin, les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra quand elle comprit qu'il parlait de ses amis. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de repousser la rage qu'elle sentait arriver, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle bouillait de colère en les entendant rire tout au long du récit. Elle sortit sa baguette, la tenant fermement dans sa main, puis, elle se dirigea vers eux. Hermione s'arrêta brusquement quand elle entendit Draco parler de Harry. "Et son ami Potty, il pense être Merlin marchant sur terre. Il pense que les filles tombent pour lui, partout où il passe. Dommage, personne ne lui a jamais dit la vérité, même pas ses parents, parce que voyez-vous, ils ont été tués par... Grindelwald." Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de rires purs et simples, seulement quelques rires rares et cruels.

Hermione se sentit comme si son cœur s'était brisé, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les surmonta, prise d'une colère noire. Elle se dirigea vers lui, essayant tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa colère. A quelques mètres de lui, elle s'arrêta et prit la parole, parlant plus fortement que la normale. "Pourquoi ne pas leur parler de toi Malfoy... ou devrais-je dire la fouine ?"

"Granger !" s'exclama-t-il. Hermione vit ses épaules se crisper sous son manteau. Raide, il se leva de son siège et se tourna légèrement vers elle, afin de la regarder directement.

"Tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler, Malfoy, dit-elle doucement. Tu le sais très bien.

- Que vas-tu faire alors, te plaindre à tes parents... ? Oh ! Attends, j'ai oublié. Ils sont morts eux aussi, Sang-de-Bourbe." cracha-t-il. Elle entendit haleter et vit que James, Sirius et d'autres étaient derrière elle.

"Ne dis pas ce mot." s'exclama James avec colère. Hermione vit les professeurs venir vers eux. Sachant que la situation allait vite devenir hors de contrôle, elle refusa de s'énerver et sourit à Draco.

"Tu radotes, Malfoy." déclara-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Le sourire narquois fut remplacé par un sourire sincère quand elle prit un morceau de papier dans son sac et lui tendit.

Elle se pencha en avant, de sorte qu'elle fut près de son oreille et se mit à rire doucement. "Lis-le, puis vient me parler." lui dit-elle en pensant au morceau de papier qu'elle venait de lui donner. Elle se retourna et s'éloigna, elle passa à côté des professeurs, puis s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder. Draco regardait le morceau de papier plié.

"Draco, je suis désolée." dit-elle. Hermione le vit la regarder, la peur présente dans ses yeux. Hochant la tête vers lui, elle entra dans sa tête, passa outre ses barrières mentales, pensa "Parle-moi quand tu seras prêt à écouter la vérité." et se dirigea vers la salle commune.

* * *

_**La Fin des Malfoy**_

_Hier soir, un mois après la disparition suspecte de Draco Malfoy, le Manoir Malfoy a été réduit en cendres par un feu magique. On soupçonne que Lucius Malfoy et sa femme Narcissa Malfoy divertissaient quelques invités quand le feu s'est déclaré. Malheureusement, personne n'a pu s'échapper de la maison et la cause des décès n'a pas été confirmée._

_Le monde des sorciers est en deuil pour l'une des plus éminentes familles de Sang-Pur. Les Aurors ont été affectés sur cette affaire et travaillent pour trouver le coupable. Les derniers résidus de magie sont en cours d'analyse. Le Daily Prophet continuera d'informer ses lecteurs de l'avancée de l'enquête._

_Repose en Paix, famille Malfoy._

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione attends..." Elle entendit James courir derrière elle jusqu'à son dortoir, ne voulant pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

"James, je suis fatiguée." dit Hermione, presque en pleurnichant. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de pleurer un bon coup. Juste s'asseoir sur son lit et laisser les larmes couler.

Se retournant pour lui répondre, elle retint un gémissement quand elle vit qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Elle vit les Maraudeurs, Lily, Dorcas et Alice arriver derrière lui. James la tira vers le canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle. La salle commune fut très animée, à cause de ce qui s'était passé. L'histoire avait été racontée et répétée à tous ceux qui n'en avaient pas été témoin. Repoussant l'irritation qu'elle éprouvait, elle regarda James et attendit qu'il lui pose des questions.

Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard et dise en se grattant la nuque :

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me donnes la chair de poule.

- Finissons-en, demande-moi, dit-elle et la salle se mit à bourdonner sans vergogne.

- Comment connais-tu Malfoy ?" demanda Dorcas. Elle était assise à côté de Remus et devait s'appuyer sur lui pour pouvoir la voir.

"C'est un ami…

- Ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui ne ressemble pas à de l'amitié, murmura James.

- Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, James, lui murmura-t-elle en retour.

- Les amis ne s'insultent pas, déclara Sirius en regardant le feu.

- Ouais et bien, il traverse une mauvaise période. Nous avons toujours partagé de l'amour et de la haine... ou plutôt des vacheries et de la haine, dit-elle en souriant. Ecoutez les gars, ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, s'exclama Hermione, commençant à en avoir marre des questions.

- Je suis désolée, pour tes parents et tes amis." déclara Alice un peu plus tard. Hermione lui sourit.

"Merci, maintenant si vous avez fini, je vais aller dormir un peu." dit-elle en se levant et en allant vers l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir. Elle put facilement imaginer son lit - doux et chaud - et ne put attendre de s'y plonger.

"Il t'a appelée une Sang-de-Bourbe, Hermione, s'exclama doucement Lily.

- Et je l'ai appelé la fouine." dit Hermione, en roulant des yeux et en se retournant. Elle vit de la colère sur leur visage. "C'est bon, ce n'est rien. C'est un peu comme un rituel, vous savez ? Il m'appelle Sang-de-Bourbe et moi je l'appelle autre chose, dit-elle en souriant narquoisement quand elle vit la façon dont ils la regardaient.

- Connais-tu seulement la signification de ce mot ? demanda Sirius.

- Bien sûr que je la connais, je ne suis pas une imbécile, Sirius. Mais tu sais, je m'inquiète d'autre chose que de quelqu'un qui m'insulte ; comme la guerre, mes amis et mes parents. Alors pardonne-moi si je ne commence pas à pleurer quand quelqu'un m'insulte." s'exclama Hermione en les regardant. Puis, elle partit vers son dortoir.

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Hermione fut rejointe par les autres, elle ne prit même pas la peine de soupirer. C'était clair qu'elle avait tout fait pour les éviter, mais quand même... Secouant la tête, elle relut la ligne et continua d'essayer d'ignorer les bavardages autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es constamment en train de lire ? Montre-moi, dit Sirius en lui arrachant le livre des mains.

- Hé, idiot. Demande-moi avant de le prendre, répondit-elle en le regardant fixement.

- Idiot est ton mot préféré, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Peter précipitamment.

L'ignorant, elle prit une bouchée de son pain grillé beurré et but son jus de citrouille. "C'est un livre de niveau avancé, où l'as-tu obtenu ?

- Dans la bibliothèque, c'est un livre sur la formation d'Auror, il y contient toutes les informations, expliqua-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi lis-tu cela ? lui demanda Dorcas.

- Je m'ennuyais, alors je l'ai pris et c'est très intéressant ; aussi, je voulais apprendre de nouveaux sorts, dit-elle haussant les épaules.

- Tu me le prêtes ? questionna James en regardant le livre. Hermione hocha la tête.

- Alors, qu'avons-nous en premier aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione en regardant Remus.

- Défense contre les Forces du Mal, répondit-il.

- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que nous allons faire des duels, déclara Lily avec enthousiasme.

- Duels." murmura Hermione. Son estomac se remplit de papillons et ses mains tremblèrent quand elle prit son verre. Le finissant, elle se leva. "Nous devrions y aller." les informa Hermione en s'en allant.

Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes avant le début du cours et attendirent, debout à l'extérieur de la salle, le professeur Avery. "Hermione." murmura James. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda James, il tourna la tête et Hermione suivit son regard. Les Serpentard arrivèrent et elle put facilement voir Malfoy, riant et se moquant de certains Gryffondor. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas lu le papier qu'elle lui avait donné la veille ; mais ensuite, il la vit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle put facilement y lire la culpabilité, la peur, la colère, l'espoir et beaucoup de tristesse.

Elle fit un pas en avant, s'approchant de lui. "Malfoy." dit-elle en replaçant ses cheveux en arrière. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et les élèves entrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle de classe.

"Granger, ce que tu m'as donné hier... c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il en faisant quelques pas vers elle.

- Oui, je suis désolée, répondit-elle en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Eh bien, je ne le crois pas, ni toi, s'exclama Draco avec véhémence.

- Malfoy, c'était dans le Daily P... Dans des journaux, butta-t-elle. Et tu penses vraiment que je mentirais sur quelque chose comme ça ?"

Malfoy commença : "Ou... Non, non, tu ne le ferais pas. Mais ça ne signifie pas que je te crois." soutint-il. Hermione acquiesça et dit : "Si tu veux savoir- ", elle insista sur savoir, "- viens me parler."

Il hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance et entra dans la salle de classe avec le Serpentard qui le suivait. Elle vit Rogue la regarder avec intérêt et elle renforça immédiatement ses barrières mentales.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Peter lorsqu'elle se retourna.

- Quelque chose de bien, espérons-le." dit-elle en donnant un sourire à James et à Sirius qui étaient restés avec elle et Hermione entra dans la salle de classe.

Fin du chapitre cinq.

* * *

_AN:/Merci à ma bêta __**ISOTOPE**__._

_A bientôt !_


	6. Duels

**Tempus Viator Traduction Fr.**

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**HARMONEE**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_Je sais que cela fait longtemps que j'ai publiée, et je m'en excuse. Mais s'ayez, les chapitres devraient revenir plus vite._

_Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs alertes et/ou dans leurs favoris._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

Chapitre six : Duels

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda James à côté d'elle.

Dès qu'elle fut entrée dans la salle de cours, elle s'assit au premier bureau libre qu'elle aperçut. Elle posa son sac sur ses genoux et pressa ses doigts sur sa nuque. Elle inspira et expira pendant quelques secondes.

"Oui, c'est juste un mal de tête." répondit-elle en sortant une plume et un parchemin de son sac.

James eut l'air sceptique, mais hocha la tête et regarda le professeur Avery qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

"Alors. Je suis sûr que certains d'entre vous savent déjà que vous allez avoir votre première leçon sur les duels, aujourd'hui. Mais, tout d'abord, quelques questions : quelle est votre définition d'un duel ?"

Hermione attendit que quelqu'un lève la main pour répondre. Elle savait à coup sûr que Remus connaissait la réponse. Elle le regarda et lui fit signe de répondre, il bâilla en retour. Elle leva les yeux et hocha la tête quand elle se souvint que la lune avait été pleine, quelques jours auparavant. En soupirant, elle leva la main. Le professeur Avery sourit et lui fit signe de répondre.

"Un duel est une confrontation entre deux ou plusieurs sorciers/sorcières." dit-elle.

Le professeur Avery sourit et lui donna cinq points.

"Oui, dans un duel, les combattants se font face, s'inclinent, puis tentent de se désarmer, de se blesser ou de se tuer. Le gagnant est celui qui réussit à dominer ses adversaires. Mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez à vous soucier de la partie "tuer" pour l'instant. Je vais vous mettre par deux et quand je vous appellerai, vous viendrez exécuter votre duel devant la classe. Vous n'utiliserez que des sorts de désarmement. Les gagnants de chaque duel se défieront les uns les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que deux. Vous n'utiliserez que des sortilèges de désarmement ou de neutralisation. Je compte, bien sûr, sur votre fair-play." dit-il en regardant tous ses élèves.

Il leur fit signe de se mettre sur le côté de la classe pendant qu'il faisait disparaître les bureaux. Hermione se concentra sur sa respiration, elle dut se rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas de guerre et qu'elle n'était plus Auror. Elle dut également se rappeler de contrôler la puissance de ses sorts. Transpirant un peu, elle enleva sa cape, la posa avec les autres et remonta les manches de sa chemise. Le professeur mit les élèves par groupe de deux : Hermione avec Rogue, James avec Dorcas, Remus avec Sirius, Peter avec Draco et Lily avec Lucius.

Le professeur Avery appela James et Dorcas. Ils se mirent au centre de la classe et se firent face. Le professeur agita sa baguette pour former un cercle de protection autour d'eux, de sorte que les spectateurs ne soient pas blessés.

"Saluez-vous." ordonna-t-il.

Ils s'inclinèrent tous les deux.

"Commencez !" dit le professeur. Ils commencèrent immédiatement à s'attaquer.

"_Petrificus Totalus_ !" s'exclama James avant que Dorcas puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Dorcas réussit à se protéger au dernier moment.

"_Stupéfix_ ! cria-t-elle.

-_ Protego_ !" répliqua James.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que James enchaîne les sorts : "_Impedimenta_ ! _Expelliarmus_ !" Il attrapa la baguette de Dorcas d'une main et repoussa ses cheveux de l'autre. Il se dirigea vers Dorcas et lui rendit sa baguette. James aida Dorcas à se lever et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui la fit rire.

"Très bien, dit le professeur Avery. Suivants : Draco Malfoy et Peter Pettigrow."

Le duel fut fini à peine commencé. Malfoy agita sa baguette avec désinvolture et dit : "_Petrificus Totalus_ ! _Expelliarmus_ !" ; le duel fut fini. Les prochains appelés par le professeur furent Sirius et Remus, c'était un duel qu'Hermione voulait voir.

Les sorts qu'ils se lançaient étaient sympathiques et comiques. Ils se faisaient pousser les cheveux et des poils sur le visage ou changer la couleur de leur uniforme en vert... Le duel prit fin lorsque Remus prit pour cible les "précieux" cheveux de Sirius. Instinctivement, Sirius se couvrit la tête et Remus le désarma.

Le professeur Avery sourit et secoua la tête alors que toute la classe riait ; il hocha la tête vers Hermione. "Prochains concurrents : Miss Granger et M. Rogue." Hochant la tête à Sirius - qui lui souhaitait bonne chance - elle alla se placer au milieu de la salle de classe. Elle vit Rogue, debout en face d'elle. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, pour se ressourcer.

"Saluez-vous, entendit-elle dire le professeur.

- Non, non, non, non, non, non !" pensa-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Elle se prosterna, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

"Commencez !" déclara le professeur. Immédiatement, les sortilèges fusèrent.

"_Reducto_ ! attaqua Hermione.

-_ Protego_ !"

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Rogue et cria : "_Stupéfix_ !"

Rogue dévia le sortilège presque paresseusement. Plus le temps passait, plus Hermione le regardait, plus elle se sentait irritée. Elle tenta immédiatement de bloquer ce sentiment, mais n'y arriva pas. Soupirant, elle lança : "_Confringo_ !"

Elle vit les yeux de Rogue s'élargir, alors qu'il échappait de justesse au sort. Cependant, il effleura légèrement le côté de sa chemise. "_Diffindo_ !" riposta-t-il.

Mais Hermione commença à s'habituer au rythme du duel. "Tous ces mois d'entraînements ont finalement porté leurs fruits." pensa-t-elle béatement.

Elle évita facilement le sort et répliqua :

"_Expelliarmus_ ! "

- _Incendio_ !" dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Empoignant fermement sa baguette, elle pensa qu'il était temps de terminer ce combat. "_Expulso_ ! _Furnunculus_ ! _Glisseo_ ! _Impedimenta_ ! _Expelliarmus_ !" lança-t-elle, l'un après l'autre. Elle tendit la main et attrapa la baguette de Rogue en respirant profondément. Elle réalisa ensuite le silence autour d'elle. Levant la tête, elle tira ses cheveux en arrière et vit que tout le monde - sauf Malfoy, qui jouait avec sa baguette - la regardait avec de grands yeux.

En voyant Rogue se lever, elle alla immédiatement vers lui et lui tendit sa baguette.

"Je suis désolée." dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en lui tendant la main.

Rogue la regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis lui prit la main, se leva et épousseta son pantalon. "Saleté de Gryffondor." chuchota-t-il.

Hermione l'entendit et leva le sourcil. Il l'imita : "Bon travail." dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Il s'inclina et retourna à son bureau. Elle rejoignit le sien, puis se tourna légèrement et regarda le professeur Avery. Il la vit et lui sourit une lueur dans ses yeux.

"Très bien. C'était très impressionnant, déclara le professeur Avery.

- Impressionnant ? C'était super génial ! déclara Sirius en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

- Où as-tu appris à te battre en duel comme ça ?" lui demanda Remus avec curiosité.

Haussant les épaules, elle remercia Merlin quand le professeur les libéra à ce moment-là.

"Je vous verrai au déjeuner." leur dit-elle, déjà devant la porte. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom, mais ne se retourna pas.

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait besoin de s'entraîner plus. Elle devait faire autre chose que de se cacher de tout le monde, de pleurer et de culpabiliser. Elle devait trouver un endroit où pouvoir s'entraîner sans blesser les autres. Elle alla à la Salle sur Demande. Elle regarda le mur en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Ajustant son sac sur son épaule, elle marcha trois fois devant le mur en pensant à un endroit où elle pourrait lutter contre des mannequins. Aussitôt une porte apparut. Elle entra et laissa tomber son sac sur le sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit plusieurs mannequins alignés contre le mur opposé.

"Tout comme pour l'Armée de Dumbledore." pensa-t-elle. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle sortit sa baguette de son étui.

"Prêt ? demanda-t-elle à la salle. Maintenant !"

Presque instantanément, un mannequin s'avança et commença à lui jeter des sorts. Au début, elle n'attaqua pas, elle esquiva les sorts en se penchant ou en sautant d'un endroit à un autre. Après quelques minutes, lorsque son sang commença à parcourir ses veines à toute vitesse, dégageant de l'adrénaline ; elle attaqua les mannequins. Dès qu'un mannequin était détruit ou réduit en poussière par un "_Reducto_", un autre prenait sa place.

Près d'une heure plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait presque loupé le déjeuner. Repensant à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à James et Sirius, elle se leva, ramassa son sac et courut vers la Grande Salle. Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle en sueur et à bout de souffle. Elle s'assit, remplit son assiette et commença à manger. Elle releva la tête et les vit la regarder.

"Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, une fois qu'elle eut avalé. Est-ce que je sens ? questionna-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Non, mais, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? l'interrogea Remus curieusement.

- Rien, je suis seulement allée courir, mentit-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Eh bien, tu ne nous as pas répondu. Où as-tu appris à te battre en duel comme ça ? questionna Lily en coupant soigneusement son poulet.

- D'où je viens, la guerre est déclarée. Cependant, nos professeurs ne nous ont pas appris à nous défendre correctement. Du coup, mes meilleurs amis, un groupe d'étudiants et moi avons décidé d'apprendre nous-mêmes. Nous avons enfreint des centaines de règles, mais si jamais nous devions prendre part à la guerre, nous étions prêts, répondit-elle en les regardant attentivement.

- Donc, cela a fonctionné ? lui demanda James.

- Qu'est-ce qui a fonctionné ? questionna-t-elle.

- As-tu pris part à la guerre ? l'interrogea Sirius.

- Oh ! Oui. Mes amis aussi, répondit-elle en prenant une profonde respiration.

- Et alors ? invita Remus.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en piquant un morceau de carotte avec sa fourchette.

- Ne fais pas l'idiote, Hermione, dit James en poussant son épaule.

- D'accord. Oui j'ai fait la guerre avec mes amis. Oui, j'ai perdu mes amis dans cette guerre et non, nous n'avons pas gagné. Heureux ? dit-elle soufflant légèrement.

- Je suis désolé." dit James en passant son bras autour de ses épaules et en la tirant vers lui. Secouant la tête, elle la posa sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

"C'est bon." lui murmura-t-elle. Il lui serra l'épaule, pour la réconforter.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Sirius prit la parole : "Alors, c'est règles que tu as enfreintes..." commença-t-il, suggestif.

Elle l'entendit crier quand elle lui frappa le mollet. "Tais-toi." dit-elle en réajustant sa tête sur l'épaule de James, pour être plus à l'aise. Elle s'endormit.

* * *

"Hermione, réveille-toi." Lily la secoua légèrement.

Hermione grogna et s'assit dans son lit.

"Salut, quelle heure est-il ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'une voix rauque.

- C'est presque l'heure du dîner, répondit Lily en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Oh ! J'ai loupé les cours de l'après-midi, s'exclama Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, James a dit à McGonagall que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Tu as été excusée, l'informa Lily en la regardant étrangement.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'installant confortablement. Je dois le remercier pour ça.

- Allons dîner, alors." déclara Lily en se levant à la hâte. Hermione hocha la tête et se leva.

Hermione accéléra quand elle vit James debout près de la table des Gryffondor.

"James, l'appela-t-elle.

- Hermione, répondit-il en souriant.

- Je voulais juste te dire merci." dit Hermione en lui donnant une brève accolade. Elle vit Lily froncer légèrement les sourcils. Elle sourit.

"Tout va bien, tu avais besoin de sommeil. Je sais ce que c'est. Viens manger." répondit James en la tirant avec lui. Elle hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de lui.

Hermione allait retourner à la salle commune avec les autres, quand Sirius lui demanda de rester. Elle le regarda curieusement, hocha la tête et attendit que les autres s'éloignent de quelques mètres.

"Alors, que veux-tu ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça…, commença-t-il.

- Crache le morceau." S'exclama-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Sirius hocha la tête et sourit.

"Alors, tu es la fausse petite amie de James." dit Sirius en enveloppant son bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner. Lui marchant sur le pied et lui donnant une pichenette sur le front, elle répondit : "Non, idiot." Elle s'éloigna en secouant la tête.

Fin du chapitre 6.

* * *

_AN:/ Et voilà pour le chapitre 6. Le chapitre 7 devrait arriver bientôt, Draco y sera plus présent._

_Merci à ma Bêta __**ISOTOPE**__ qui fait du superbe boulot. A bientôt._


	7. Hedwige

**Tempus Viator Traduction Fr.**

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**HARMONNE**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_Pour me faire pardonner du retard au niveau des publications, voici le chapitre 7._

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette trad'. Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre sept : Hedwige

L'anniversaire d'Hermione commença par un cauchemar, qui fut le premier signe que sa journée serait mauvaise. Elle se réveilla, frissonnant, couverte de transpiration, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Merci Merlin, elle s'était souvenu de placer un _silencio_ sur son lit hier soir avant de se coucher. Elle s'assit et se recouvrit de sa couette, elle plia ses jambes, se donnant le temps de récupérer. Elle attendit que ses larmes arrêtent de couler. Elle ne s'empêchait jamais de pleurer, quand elle était dans son lit. C'était le seul endroit où elle se permettait d'évacuer sa peine. Elle s'allongea sur le côté, repliée sur elle-même et repensa à son rêve.

* * *

_Elle était avec Harry et Ron. Ils avaient déjà détruit tous les Horcruxes et attendaient dans Poudlard avec les Aurors, que la guerre commence. Un instant, elle disait au revoir à tout le monde et l'instant d'après, ils se battaient contre les Mangemorts et essayaient de trouver Voldemort._

_Elle essaya de rester près de Harry et de Ron, mais échoua quand elle entendit le rire cruel de Bellatrix. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers la voix et la suivit._

_"Stupéfix !" cria-t-elle en visant Bellatrix, qui torturait un homme agenouillé. Bellatrix agita sa baguette pour contrer le sort et ricana : "Tu utilises des sorts comme ceux-ci lors d'une guerre, Sang-de-Bourbe ?"_

_Elle délaissa l'homme et reporta son attention sur Hermione : "Tu vas mourir, Sang-de-Bourbe."_

_Hermione ne perdit pas son temps à répondre et envoya un : "Reducto !" informulé. Bellatrix répliqua avec un "Endoloris !" Elle rata Hermione de peu._

_Hermione fut surprise quand l'homme près des pieds de Bellatrix cria. Bellatrix vit cela. Le Mangemort piétina la main de l'homme avec son talon, en y mettent tout son poids. La main de l'inconnu fut ensanglantée ; c'est alors qu'elle ressentit des picotements sur son épaule. Se maudissant pour s'être laissée distraire, elle roula son épaule gauche, serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier et lança : "Confringo !" Elle toucha sa cible._

_Elle fut distraite par le cri de l'homme, elle fit un pas vers l'avant et vers sa droite, espérant que Bellatrix oublierait l'homme. Soupirant lorsqu'elle n'obtint pas de réaction, elle cria :"Expulso !". Bellatrix agita sa baguette et intercepta le sort avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre._

_"Incendio !" riposta Bellatrix. Hermione ne put s'éloigner à temps. Le sort était dirigé vers son ventre. Elle tomba sur le sol en sentant la brûlure et entendit Bellatrix dire : "Expelliarmus !" et la baguette d'Hermione se retrouva hors de portée._

_Elle se recroquevilla quand elle sentit la brûlure se répandre de son estomac, à ses jambes et à son cou. "C'est ici que tu appartiens, salope." dit-Bellatrix en montrant ses dents et en lui mettent des coups de pieds. Hermione mit ses bras autour d'elle, lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire : "Endoloris !"_

_Elle ne pourrait pas décrire ce qu'elle ressentit. La douleur s'empara d'elle. Elle essaya de ne pas crier à haute voix, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle cria jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge brûle, elle cria jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit en feu et que plus aucun son n'en sorte. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle pleura et espéra que quelqu'un l'entende. Elle ferma les yeux et bloqua tout ce qui l'entourait._

_La douleur._

_Oh, Merlin ! Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour arrêter la douleur._

_N'importe quoi._

_Et à ce moment-là, elle connut la signification de la mort. Elle voulut mourir. Il n'est pas étonnant que les gens deviennent fous quand ils subissent ce sort pendant des heures. Elle se vit devenir folle de douleur. Elle voulut mourir. Elle souhaita que quelqu'un la sorte de ce malheur._

_Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit Bellatrix lui dire quelque chose, en riant, lui montrant ses dents pourries. Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre et elle s'en fichait. Elle ne l'aurait pas compris, même si elle l'entendait. Elle sentit la malédiction s'arrêter. Elle haleta et se félicita d'avoir plutôt bien résisté à la douleur. __À_ _part des fourmis dans les doigts, elle allait bien. Elle sentit Bellatrix lui donner des coups dans le ventre, elle gémit à haute voix, ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Bellatrix cracha sur le sol, où la tête d'Hermione reposait et elle pointa sa baguette sur son visage. Hermione sut ce qui allait arriver. Elle ferma les yeux, fit ses adieux silencieux à tout le monde et sourit quand elle entendit Bellatrix dire : "Avada Kedavra !"_

_Très vite, elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit légèrement en voyant le sort vert venir vers elle._

* * *

Hermione fut la seule septième année assise à la table des Gryffondor. Elle garda la tête baissée, cachant ses yeux rouges et gonflés à tout le monde. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'expliquer envers tout le monde. Elle joua avec son toast, le cassant en petits morceaux, puis les cassant de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse ne plus le faire. Soupirant à voix haute, elle se força à le manger. Elle beurrait son deuxième toast quand Lily et Dorcas s'assirent de chaque côté d'elle. Alice et Sirius se placèrent à côté d'elles et James, Peter et Remus de l'autre côté.

Elle baissa la tête et mordit dans son pain grillé.

"Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Remus en se penchant et se pliant légèrement pour pouvoir mieux la voir.

- Ouais, tu n'as pas l'air bien, ajouta Peter en mordant dans une saucisse.

- Bon sang, merci Peter." répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Peter rougit et engloutit sa nourriture.

Secouant la tête, elle lui dit : "Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi." Elle prit une autre bouchée de son toast. Elle leva la tête et vit que James regardait quelqu'un derrière elle. Se tournant légèrement, elle vit Draco arriver derrière elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva et l'attendit.

"Draco... commença-t-elle, mais s'arrêta n'ayant aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il était là.

- Granger… s'arrêta-t-il en se raclant la gorge avant de poursuivre. Joyeux Anniversaire, Hermione."

Il mit quelque chose dans sa main et retourna à sa table.

Hermione fut en état de choc, pas parce qu'il lui avait souhaité son anniversaire, mais parce que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait Hermione. Elle s'assit et regarda la boîte qui était toujours dans sa main.

"Tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton anniversaire était aujourd'hui. Tu aurais dû nous en parler." déclara James en la regardant.

Hermione le regarda et haussa les épaules. Une énorme lumière se formant en plein milieu de la Grande Salle l'empêcha de répondre.

"Est-ce une de vos blagues ? leur demanda Hermione ne quittant jamais des yeux la... chose.

- Non." répondirent James, Sirius, Remus et Peter en même temps.

La lumière grandit et le silence tomba sur la Grande Salle. Un hibou sortit de la boule lumineuse. Le hibou décrivit un cercle au dessus des quatre tables, puis se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent quand elle reconnut la chouette qui volait vers elle. Elle regarda rapidement Draco et sût qu'il comprenait. Elle se leva, tendit le bras et cria : "Hedwige !"

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7.

_AN:/ Merci à ma Bêta __**ISOTOPE**__. _

_Pour les personnes qui attendent les prochains chapitres de Our Little Arrangement, The Truth Of 1995 et Making A Difference ils arrivent !_

_A bientôt !_


	8. TRAD' EN RETARD, NON ABANDONNEE

Bonsoir à tous !

Je sais que ça fait un moment que vous attendez le prochain chapitre, et je vous écris cette petite note d'auteur pour vous dire qu'il est en cours de traduction. Je fais au plus vite, promis.

_**En aucun cas,**_ cette trad' n'est abandonnée !

Bonne soirée,

A bientôt.


End file.
